


See You Around

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [48]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Good-byes, How do I even tag this one?, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat say their good-byes
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Kudos: 65





	See You Around

“I wish you all didn’t have to leave so soon…” My mother sighs as Adorabat, Badgerclops, her and I all walk through out the hallways with our stuff. “Me too, mom. But we can’t leave Pure Heart unprotected for very long.” I sigh. “He’s right. Everyone that lives there is kinda just full on baby mode. Like, hearts are a BIG motif there. Maybe you should visit sometime!” Badgerclops offers. “Hmm. Well, I AM retired now. I’m going to have plenty of time to pop in for the occasional visit or two.” Mom giggles. “So I’ll get more of grandma’s cookies?!” Adorabat asks with clear excitement in her voice. Ah, children and their love of sugar. “Sweet!” Badgerclops cheers. Ah, Badgerclops and his love for food. 

“Of course! And maybe the cobbler or two...right, Mao Mao?” My mother jokes. My mouth waters at the thought of sweet, sweet cobbler. “Mao Mao, you’re drooling.” Adorabat points out. I wipe my face as I feel my face warm a tad. “Oh! And don’t forget to send me a RSVP to your wedding, mister  _ “I’m too cool to tell my beautiful mother that she’s a grandmother and that I’m engaged” _ !” My mom teases. “Mooommmm! I told you I was busy and forgot! I also said sorry!” I whine. “Not even a gosh darn text, Mao Mao! I swear…” My mother sighs into a giggle. “Mao Mao’s in trouble~!” Adorabat sing songs. Wow, betrayed by my own flesh and blood...well, she’s not flesh and blood, but she’s still my little girl! 

“If you both don’t mind me asking, how’d you two get together in the first place?” My mom asks. “...Mao Mao was crying in the club…” Badgerclops starts. “Oh gosh. Badgerclops, please don’t word it like that.” I groan. “Club? Mao Mao, I didn’t know you were the clubbing type.” My mom teases. “It’s slang, mom. It’s a bit of a messy story. But the long and short of it is that Badgerclops saw me crying, confronted me, things got heated, he said he loved me, he kissed me and...yeah. That’s the short version.” I tell quickly. “Wait,THAT’S how you guys got together? I thought it had to do with the bunk beds breaking?” Adorabat asks. 

“Bed breaking?! Wow! That must have been a… _ good kiss _ .” My mom teases. “I-It wasn’t like that, m-mom!” I defend. “Yeah...the bed breaking was before that.” Badgerclops clearifies as he rubs the back of his head while a blush blooms on his face. “Yeah! And then the king gave us a new one! We all sleep in it!” Adorabat adds. “...Wait, so are you telling me that you two slept in the same bed while pining over each other?” My mom asks. “Yes?” I answer. “...Son, you are supposed to wait three dates…” My mother starts as she gets a teasing smile on her face. “ALL WE DID WAS SLEEP!” I defend, loudly. “Yeah. All we did was sleep. In the same bed. While pretending that Mao Mao’s eyes aren’t the greenest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Badgerclops recalls. “And Mao Mao’s thing was...my stomach. If I recall correctly.” Badgerclops adds as he shoots me a sly smile. 

“I swear, you slip up once and…”I grumble to myself. My mother breaks out into a fit of laughter. “I’m glad you were able to find love, son.” My mom sighs. “Me too.” I nod. “Hmm. You know...I think you got lucky.” My mother points out. “What do you mean?” I ask. “Think about it, Mao Mao. Your sister was only able to tell me about her girlfriends when you told me you were getting married. You inspired her Mao Mao. In a way that her father would never. Your father was negligent, to you especially. But also to your sister's emotional needs. But you found others to fill your heart with the love you deserve.” My mom explains. 

“Mom…” I breathe. “I wish I was there for you and your sisters, Mao Mao. I’m sorry.” My mother apologizes as a tear rolls down her face. “No, no, no. Mom, don’t cry! It’s not your fault! It was never your fault!” I tell. My mother sighs. “Well, at least we can make things better now.” She sighs. “Yeah! Things can always get better! I was alone until Mao Mao and Badgerclops showed up! Now I got two whole dads! That’s like, a two hundred percent increase in dads!” Adorabat chirps. My mother giggles. “I suppose you’re right, Adorabat.”

The four of us make it to the center training yard, aero-Bike parked where we left it. “I wish your sisters would have stuck around and actually talk to Badgerclops and Adorabat.” My mother says as we head over to the parked aero-cycle. “I talked to one of them!” Adorabat chirps. “Really?” My mom asks. “Yeah! They said _“So...guess I’m an aunt, huh?”_ and I said _“No. You are a cat.”_ and for some reason they seemed to be kind of put off by that.” Adorabat shrugs. “Don’t shame people for kining ants, Adorabat.” Badgerclops scolds. “Okay!...What’s _“kining”_?” Adorabat asks. “ANYWAYS! We should get going, mom. Lots of monsters to fight.” I say, changing the topic. 

Badgerclops takes my luggage from me and goes to pack it into the aero-cycle. “Of course. Fly safe and remember to phone every once in a while.” My mother says as I hop onto the aero-bike. “I will. Are you two ready?” I ask Adorabat and Badgerclops. “Yep!” Adorabat nods. “You know it!” Badgerclops responds. “Bye, son! I love you!” My mom waves as the engine roars to life. “Bye, mom! I love you too!” I wave. “Bye, grandma!” Adorabat waves. “Thanks for having us!” Badgerclops adds. We take off into the air and begin the flight back to HQ. 

It was nice to see mom again. It’s crazy how much has changed in the last couple months. Actually, it’s crazy how much has changed within this YEAR. Becoming a father, getting a boyfriend, said boyfriend asking me to marry him, going to therapy, becoming a sheriff. It’s all so much. 

But I’m happy. And I’m a little lucky-.

“Oh, shoot! I wanted to bring your body pillow with us, Mao Mao! Can we turn around?” Badgerclops asks. 

...Okay, maybe I’m VERY lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Badgerclops: So basically Mao Mao and I sept together before we got together  
> Mao Mao’s mom: Son, I didn’t raise you to be EASY. Third date at LEAST! Come on!  
> Mao Mao: HE MEANT LITERALLY PLEASE MOM!
> 
> Howdy y’all! I hope I didn’t leave y’all waiting too long after the holidays! Thanks so much for reading! Till next chapter!


End file.
